In the United States all new cars offered for sale must be labeled with a mandated set of information. Until now this has typically been done by adhering a sticker to the front window of the car. Unfortunately, after the car has been sold, the removal of this sticker presents a time consuming and relatively expensive task that many dealerships would very much like to avoid, if they could. Although some devices have been offered for holding the informational slip in place, they have tended to be somewhat cumbersome and expensive, or flimsy and unprofessional in appearance. Moreover, with existing devices gaps may occur between the transparent pocket that holds the informational slip and the slip itself. Such gaps may cause reflections that make it much more difficult to read the information on the slip.